Warriors: The Next Generation
by DarkClaw3073
Summary: Nine moons after the battle between the the Clans and The Dark Forest, a she-cat is brought into life, born with a destiny weighing her down. Though the battle is won, when the next wave of horror comes crashing down, the fire will be extinguished, except in the wolf's eyes, where it will guide her to leadership. Version 2.0, rated T for a few deaths.
1. Prologue

**Dc: HEYYY. Remade version, here we go.**

**Marcy: because she had no idea what she was doing back then.**

**Kyle: Be nice you two**

**Izzi: Umm, so, is our main character going to be to same?**

**Otto: No, she's actually going to be very different from what I heard.**

**Splash: anyways, Dc doesn't own warriors.**

**Dc: NOW ON WITH THE STORY! The prologue takes place 9 moons after the last hope**

**Prologue**

Dovewing looked down at her four kits. One was a dark grey tom. Two were silver tabbies, one a tom, the other a she-kit. And the the last one, was a dark brown tabby she-kit, with white paws. Judging by her looks, she was obviously Tigerheart's kit, but the only one in the litter. Bumblestripe suddenly dashed in, a bright look on his face. He walked over to Dovewing, looking down at the kits.

***flashback***

Eight moons after the battle against the dark forest, Dovewing paced back and forth, her sister beside her. "Should I tell him?" She asked. Ivypool nodded. "He is their father." Dovewing nodded, worriedly. She had recently found out from Jayfeather that she was expecting kits. Dovewing, tried to calm herself, taking deep breaths, before standing straight. She turned to Ivypool and said, "I'm going to go tell." Ivypool nodded.

As Dovewing approached Bumblestripe, she felt her confidence fading. "Bumblestripe," she began, as Bumblestripe turned to her. "I'm expecting kits." Bumblestripe stood still for a moment before grinning in happiness. "That's amazing!" Dovewing smiled at his enthusiasm.

***end flashback***

"What should we name them?" Bumblestripe asked. "The dark gray one will be Stonekit. " Dovewing stated. Bumblestripe nudged one of the silver tabbies, the male, who in turn tried to bite him. He chuckled. "Let's name him Wildkit." Dovewing smiled. "Fitting for one so feisty." She turned to the silver tabby she-kit. "Let's name her Crystalkit." Bumblestripe nodded, before looking at the brown tabby. "How about we name her Wolfkit, because she looks as wild as her brother." Dovewing smiled. She would always love all of her kits so much, no matter their heritage. "Yes. Our kits." She murmured. Bumblestripe nodded, and licked her forehead. "Now sleep, you've had a tiring day." But Dovewing was already drifting off.

Dovewing stood before two cats. One was a fiery orange tom, like Firestar, while the other was a dark brown tabby she-cat, like her daughter. The she-cat hissed at the tom, who only smirked. Suddenly, a familiar voice whispered in her ear; _Though the battle is won, when the next wave of horror comes crashing down, the fire will be extinguished, except in the wolf's eyes, where it will guide her to leadership._

**DC: ok we're done**

**Marcy: and its late, so you will sleep now**

**Kyle: maybe. It's unlikely she'll go to sleep before 2am.**

**Izzi: XD**

**Otto: Everybody, shut up and sleep.**

**Splash: as so not to get killed by Otto, I suggest you all get a good night's sleep. Bye!**


	2. Allegiances

**Hey! I'm back very quickly for the allegiances**

**Leader**-**Bramblestar**-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy**-**Lionblaze**-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**-**Jayfeather**-gray tabby Tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors**\- (toms and she-cats without kits)

**Graystripe**-long-haired gray tom

**Dustpelt**-dark brown tabby tom

**Sandstorm**-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Brackenfur**-golden brown tabby tom

**Cloudtail**-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice: Lilypaw**

**Brightheart**-white she-cat with ginger patches

**Millie**-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Thornclaw**-golden brown tabby tom

**Leafpool**-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Birchfall**-light brown tabby tom

**Apprentice: Seedpaw**

**Whitewing**-white she-cat with green eyes

**Berrynose**-cream colored tom

**Apprentice: Dewpaw**

**Hazeltail**-small gray and white she-cat

**Apprentice: Snowpaw**

**Mousewhisker**-gray and white tom

**Apprentice: Amberpaw**

**Foxleap**-reddish tabby tom

**Icecloud**-white she-cat

**Toadstep**-black and white tom

**Briarlight**-dark brown she-cat

**Blossomfall**-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Bumblestripe**-very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Ivypool**-silver and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Cherryfrost**-ginger she-cat

**Molefang**-brown and cream tom

**Apprentices**\- (more than six moons old and in training to become warriors)

**Lilypaw**-dark tabby she-cat with white patches

**Seedpaw**-very pale ginger she-cat

**Dewpaw**-dark gray tom with amber eyes

**Amberpaw**-gray she-cat with white paws and Amber eyes

**Snowpaw**-white tom

**Queens**\- (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Cinderheart**-gray tabby she-cat(mother to Goldenkit, a golden tabby she-kit, Falconkit, a golden brown tabby tom, and Robinkit, a dark brown she-kit with a ginger chest)

**Squirrelflight**-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes(mother to Firekit, a flame-colored tom, and Fernkit, a dark ginger tabby she-kit)

**Dovewing**-pale gray she-cat(mother to Stonekit, a dark gray tom with blue eyes, Wildkit, a silver tabby tom with green eyes, Crystalkit, a silver tabby she-kit with green eyes, and Wolfkit, a dark brown tabby she-kit with white paws and dark blue eyes)

**Rosepetal**-dark cream she-cat(expecting Foxleap's kits)

**Elders**\- (former warriors and queens now retired)

**Purdy**-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

**Spiderleg**-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Daisy**-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**Sorreltail**-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

**to prevent confusion on Lionblaze's status, I will explain what happened; so Squirrelflight was pregnant, but deputies can't have kits, so she stepped down as deputy, and then Bramblestar appointed Lionblaze as the new deputy. So there.**


	3. Ah, Youth

**Dc: Hey! First chapter! Let's do this!**

**-to lazy to type the others in-**

Wolfkit sat in front of her sister, Crystalkit. Wildkit had been the first to open his eyes. Then Wolfkit, then Stonekit. But Crystalkit was still sleeping. "Crystalkit! Wake up! We want to go outside! It'll be amazing! Trust me!" Wolfkit turned to Wildkit, who was rolling on the floor of the nursery, whining.

"Please!" Suddenly, Wolfkit saw something at the edge of her vision. She snapped her head towards Crystalkit's face, seeing her twitch. Then her eyes slowly tried to open. Wildkit was beside Wolfkit in an instant. Crystalkit's eyes were a vivid green, the same color as Wildkit's, and they were staring right into her dark blue ones.

"Dovewing! Dovewing! She opened her eyes! Crystalkit opened her eyes!" She exclaimed. She heard her mother chuckle, but was too focused on having a staring contest with Crystalkit to look away. After Crystalkit blinked, Wolfkit looked up at Dovewing, and asked, "Can we go outside now?" Dovewing smiled in amusement. "Of course." Crystalkit looked at Dovewing in confusion.

"Where are we going?" "Somewhere amazing!" Wildkit said. Stonekit padded over to stand next to his siblings. Wolfkit gestured to the others to follow her, as she headed towards the exit. She stepped outside, and instantly recoiled from the amount of light, before looking around in wonder

"Everything's so big! And bright!" Wildkit pushed ahead of her. "What are you four doing out of of the nursery?" Wolfkit heard someone say. She turned around to see a golden brown tabby tom. "We were exploring!" She said with enthusiasm. He laughed. "Well don't let me stop you. I'm Falconkit, by the way." "I'm Wolfkit!" He laughed again. "See you later." He said, then turned around and left.

She smiled. _Well that was weird_. She turned around to her siblings, only to find they were not there. She suddenly felt scared, but pushed it aside. Wolfkit would find them. "Hey Wolfkit! What're you doing over there!?" She heard a voice shout from the middle of the clearing, and saw her siblings by a giant pile of fluffy things. She ran over to them.

"Where were you?" Asked Crystalkit. "I met someone!" Wolfkit said proudly. Stonekit's eyes widened. "Y-you actually t-talked to someone?" He stuttered. Wolfkit nodded. Wildkit rolled his eyes. "Come on guys! Let's go explore some more!" Stonekit shook his head. "I-I'm feeling kind of tired." Crystalkit nodded. "Me too." Wolfkit smiled.

"It's ok. Wildkit and I will explore some more, and then we'll tell you everything." Wildkit nodded. "Ok. Let's go then!" Wolfkit ran over to an edge of the clearing. Looking up, she saw rocks, rocks, and more rocks, except for a den at the very top. "That must be the leader's den." She said with wide eyes. "And it is." Said a cocky voice. Wolfkit turned around, but instead of seeing another smiling face like Falconkit's, she saw a mean, arrogant face.

**Dc: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand we're done here**

**Marcy: thanks for putting us in the top**

**Kyle: You lazy idiot**

**Izzi: guys! Be nice to each other!**

**Otto: Izzi leave them to settle their differences**

**Splash: oh dear, you'd better go now, we'll see you next time!**


End file.
